1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic random access memory (DRAM) fabrication, and more particularly, to a dynamic random access memory cell with a fork-shaped capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing popularity of electronic equipment, such as computers, is increasing the demand for large semiconductor memories. FIG. 1 shows a simplified diagram of the organization of a typical large semiconductor memory 14. The storage cells of the memory 14 are arranged in an array including horizontal rows and vertical columns. The horizontal lines connected to all of the cells in the row are referred to as word lines 11, and the vertical lines connected to all of the cells in the column are referred to as bit lines 13. Data flow into and out of the cells via the bit lines 13.
Row address 10 and column address 12 are used to identify a location in the memory 14. A row address buffer 15 and a column address buffer 17, respectively, receive row address 10 signals and column address 12 signals. The buffers 15 and 17 then drive these signals to a row decoder 16 and column decoder 18, respectively. The row decoder 16 and the column decoder 18 then select the appropriate word line and bit line corresponding to the received address signal. The word and bit lines select a particular memory cell of the memory 14 corresponding to the received address signals. As is known in the art of semiconductor memory fabrication, the row decoder 16 and the column decoder 18 reduce the number of address lines needed for accessing a large number of storage cells in the memory 14.
The array configuration of semiconductor memory 14 lends itself well to the regular structure preferred in "very large scale integration" (VLSI) ICs. For example, the memory 14 can be a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). DRAMs have become one of the most widely used types of semiconductor memory due to its low cost per bit, high device density and flexibility of use concerning reading and writing operations.
Early DRAMs used storage cells each consisting of three transistors and were manufactured using P type channel metal-oxide-semiconductor (PMOS) technology. Later, a DRAM storage cell structure consisting of one transistor and one capacitor was developed. A circuit schematic diagram corresponding to this structure is shown in FIG. 2A. The gate of the transistor 20 is controlled by a word line signal, and data, represented by the logic level of a capacitor voltage, is written into or read out of the capacitor 22 through a bit line. FIG. 2B shows the cross section of a traditional one-transistor DRAM storage cell that uses a polysilicon layer 24 as one plate of the capacitor. The substrate region under the polysilicon plate 24 serves as the other capacitor electrode. A voltage can be applied to the plate 24 to store a logic value into the capacitor.
As the semiconductor memory device becomes more highly integrated, the area occupied by a capacitor of a DRAM storage cell typically shrinks. Thus, the capacitance of the capacitor is reduced owing to its smaller electrode surface area. However, a relatively large capacitance is required to achieve a high signal-to-noise ration in reading the memory cell and to reduce soft errors (due to alpha particle interference). Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the cell dimension and yet obtain a high capacitance, thereby achieving both high cell integration and reliable operation.
One approach for increasing the capacitance while maintaining the high integration of the storage cells is directed toward the shape of the capacitor electrodes. In this approach, the polysilicon layer implementing the capacitor electrodes may have protrusions, fins, cavities, etc., to increase the surface area of the capacitor electrode, thereby increasing the capacitor's capacitance while maintaining the small area occupied on the substrate surface. Consequently, this type of capacitor has come to be widely used in DRAM devices.